


A Small Price to Pay

by Savageseraph



Series: Joining the Company [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Community: lotr_sesa, First Time, Incest, M/M, Obedience, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the prize is worth the price you have to pay to win it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Price to Pay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://knowmefirst.livejournal.com/profile)[**knowmefirst**](http://knowmefirst.livejournal.com/) for the 2014 [](http://lotr-sesa.livejournal.com/profile)[**lotr_sesa**](http://lotr-sesa.livejournal.com/) holiday fic exchange. This is a stand-alone sequel to “[Listen and Obey](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1134954)” (The Hobbit. FPS. NC-17. Thorin/Kili).

Kili didn’t notice the curious glances that followed him as he crossed the square, didn’t hear the whispered speculation about why the young lord was so clearly distracted. If a cave troll dropped into the middle of the market, he would have wandered past without a second thought. He still felt echoes of the anger that burned through him when he learned Fili would be accompanying their uncle to Erebor, but he would be left behind. That anger was enough to carry him to his uncle’s cottage, enough to demand he be included in the expedition as well. It was enough to sear away the surprise at his uncle’s command he prove his obedience by using his mouth for something other than issuing demands.

 _The prize was worth the cost._ Kili licked his lips. He could still taste Thorin, still remember his uncle’s scent, the weight of his cock against his tongue. Overall, he paid a small price to sway Thorin’s thinking. He smiled, touched his lips with his fingertips, unaware that most of the folk who saw him took his secret smile to be about some lass who had caught his eye.

“There you are.”

Kili started, nearly bumping into his brother before Fili put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. “I’ve been looking all over for you since you stormed off.” Fili’s grip tightened as he frowned. “I’m sorry, little brother, the decision wasn’t mine. Maybe we can talk to Thorin in a few days, get him to reconsider.”

“I’m coming with you.” Kili could barely believe the words he spoke. He certainly couldn’t fight the smile that tugged at his lips.

“I hope you will be. I truly do, but--”

“No.” Kili shook his head as his smile became a grin. “I _am_ coming with you. Thorin changed his mind.”

A wary look crept into Fili’s eyes. He released Kili. “Thorin...changed his mind?”

“I went to see him, and we talked.”

“You talked?” Fili studied him as intently as he did after a skirmish with Orcs, checking for some hidden hurt he might be too proud to admit.

“Yes. Didn’t I say that? If you’d let me finish—“

“ _Just_ talked?”

The extra weight on the word brought a flush to Kili’s cheek. “What…?” He swallowed at his brother’s too-knowing look. “What do you imagine we did?”

“I can imagine a great many things.” Fili grabbed a fistful of his tunic, hauled him into their cottage, shutting the door firmly and locking it behind them.

“You let him fuck you.”

Kili took several steps back at the anger and accusation in his brother’s tone. “I didn’t.”

“Don’t lie to me.” Fili cut the air between them with a slash of his hand. “Thorin never backs down when he has his mind set. It would take something special to convince him to change course.”

“Is that how little you think of me, brother?” Shame prickled in Kili’s chest, behind his eyes. “Is that the only thing I could offer?”

“That’s--” Fili sighed heavily, rubbed at his jaw. “That’s not what I meant.” He rested a hand on Kili’s shoulder, then tugged him close into a rough hug.

“It wasn’t like that. It was only.... Everyone does it.” He felt Fili stiffen. “It was only my mouth.” The words little more than a whisper. Silence fell between them.

Hours seemed to pass before Fili pushed him back, slipped a finger under his chin, tilted his head back forcing him to meet his brother’s gaze. “It’s okay.” When Fili’s lips grazed his own, the fire that flashed through Kili at the casual touch made him gasp.

 _Wrong._ The whisper of protest in the back of his mind made him shiver. If what he had done with his uncle was questionable, what of this? He couldn’t justify this as a means to an end, couldn’t deny the ache he felt at his brother’s touch. Couldn’t pretend he hadn’t dreamed of this for years.

If Fili had similar reservations, they didn’t show. Kili leaned into his brother’s warmth as Fili curled his fingers around the back of his neck, deepened the kiss. What started tentative became hungry, possessive. Kili’s hands curled, gripped his brother’s tunic, tugging slightly as he imagined how much better this could feel if skin was touching skin.

When Fili broke the kiss, slowly and reluctantly, he didn’t pull back. He rested his cheek against his brother’s.

“He asked us to sup with him.” Kili felt his brother’s body tense. “He said to be punctual and to be sure we were ready for dinner.”

“Those were his exact words?” There was steel in Fili’s tone.

“Yes.”

Fili gripped his shoulders, met his gaze. “You think they were, or you’re certain?”

“I’m certain, but I don’t see what difference it makes.”

“Do you think he’d be satisfied with the taste of you he had earlier?” Fili released him, started pacing. “How could he have your mouth and not want more?” He raked his fingers through his hair. “He means to fuck you, little brother.”

Kili couldn’t quite swallow a burst of nervous laughter. “You’re joking.”

“I wish I were.”

“No. You can’t know that.”

“Can I not?” Fili bared his teeth in a sharp smile. “Shall I show you what happens when our uncle invites me over to sup with him in private?” He turned, disappeared into his bedroom.

 _Don’t follow him._ Kili wanted to run, to go to his own room and lock the door, lock out the turn the conversation had taken. Each step he took closer to his brother’s room felt heavier and heavier. By the time he nudge the door open, Fili was naked and stretched out on the bed. His gaze moved over his brother and his trousers began to feel entirely too snug.

“This is what Thorin expects when he wants someone prepared for dinner.” Fili spread his legs as his eyes slipped closed. He held a small vial in one hand, the fingers of the other, glistening in the candlelight, slipped between his legs. He shivered as his fingers circled his opening, hips rising as he pressed them slowly inside.

Kili couldn’t have moved if the house caught fire around them. He couldn’t look away as his brother moved his fingers, thrusting and twitching and stretching. His hands curled into fists to keep himself from knocking his brother’s hand away so he could pull those soft, breathless sounds out of him. Fili’s breathing got ragged, a flush spread across his chest, his cheeks. He whimpered as he slipped in a third finger, cried out as his hips jerked.

When Fili opened his eyes, they were dark with need. “You like watching, little brother?”

A nod was all Kili could manage. He couldn’t trust his voice not to tremble or break.

Fili reached for something on the bedside table, something with a short, thick tapered body, slightly narrower neck, and wider base. Kili blushed as he guessed the purpose based on the shape. Surely his brother couldn’t mean to… Oh, but he did. Kili didn’t even realize he was holding his breath while he watched his brother’s back arch, legs part wider as the toy disappeared into his body.

“This is how to prepare for dinner with Thorin. Unless you want him to take you as you are.” Fili ran his fingers along the length of his cock. “And I wouldn’t suggest that unless you’d rather not sit comfortably for some days after.”

“He’s...? You’ve...?” Kili never imagined having this conversation with his brother. Even in his darkest dreams.

“He’s had me. Often.”

Kili crossed the room to the bed when Fili shivered hard, not realizing it was because his thumb was tracing slow circles over the head of his cock.

“How many men have you lain with?”

Kili shrugged, shook his head slightly. Definitely not a conversation he wanted to have with his brother.

“That’s what I thought.” Fili moaned softly as he started stroking himself. “Take off your clothes and come here.”

“What?”

“You heard me.” Fili licked his lips. “Unless you want Thorin to be the first to have you.”

 _Not Thorin._ Kili looked his brother over before he started shedding clothes as quickly as possible. “I want _you_.”

Fili grinned. “It’s good to know I’m not the only one interested.” He beckoned Kili closer. “Come here, little brother.”

If there was ever a time Kili was more eager to get into bed, he couldn’t remember it. He slid closer to Fili as his brother kissed him. Fili’s hand slid down his side, over his hip. Kili whimpered as his brother’s hand closed around his cock, squeezed gently.

“You feel better than I ever imagined.”

“You imagined us doing this?” Kili was surprised he could put words together coherently with his brother stroking him, nuzzling his neck.

“More times than I’ll ever confess to.” Fili murmured, moving his hand long enough to press their erections together. He groaned as he started stroking. “I never dreamed I’d get the chance.”

“I never dreamed you’d want it.” Kili draped his leg over Fili’s hip. “More. I need…”

“Hush. I know what you need.” Fili tipped some of the liquid from the vial over his fingers, trailed them between Kili’s checks. His fingers circled and teased, the tip of one barely pressing into him before retreating.

“ _Please._ ” Kili squirmed at the tease of that single finger pressing in and retreating over and over again.

“Kiss me.” The command that roughed Fili’s voice made Kili think of their uncle, but nothing Thorin did or said made him burn as bright as this.

Kili rested a hand on his brother’s cheek as he leaned in, kissed him with little art but considerable enthusiasm. Their tongues touched, rubbed against each other as Fili slid a finger slowly into him. Kili moaned. His hips hitched as he tightened around Fili.

“Is that okay?”

Kili didn’t trust his voice, so he nodded. Fili smiled in response, started fucking him slowly. He kissed him again, a lingering, lazy tease, that had Kili squirming. When he curled his finger just the right way, Kili crying out softly as his hips jerked.

“You see, I told you I know what you need.” Fili’s words were all smug satisfaction.

A second finger joined the first, and Kili pressed back into the thrusts, desperate for more. If he’d only known it would be like this, he would have found a way to put himself in his brother’s way a long time ago. By the time Fili slipped a third finger into him, Kili was ready to beg his brother to get on with it and fuck him.

“You’re ready.” Fili urged him over onto his back, moved between his legs. He rubbed his palms over Kili’s thighs before he positioned himself. “We’ll go slowly.”

“I want you. Want more. _Now._ ”

Fili smirked. “So do I.” He leaned in for a lingering kiss as he moved, pressed into Kili, who whimpered at the stretch even as it made his cock twitch. “Still okay, little brother?”

“You fucking bastard.” Kili slapped his brother’s ass, which had the lovely unintended side effect of causing Fili to gasp, thrust deeper. “Get on with it.”

“You just can’t help yourself, can you?” Fili thrust into him hard and deep, groaning when Kili tightened around him. “Reckless little fucker.”

Little wasn’t something Kili supposed he could call his brother after today. He squirmed, forced himself to relax, keep breathing.

“You want ruthless? I can give it to you.” Fili’s tone was as dark as his eyes as he rolled his hips, and Kili cried out, shook his head. “I didn’t think so.” Fili nuzzled his ear, nipped gently at the lobe as he rocked his hips. “I’d love to spend the rest of the night fucking you, little brother.”

Kili moaned, the prospect of the slow tease spiraling out for hours was the stuff of several of his filthiest dreams about his brother. “I.... I don’t think you’d last that long.”

Fili’s laughter was a bit tight. “No, and I don’t want to try. Not tonight.”

“I don’t want you to hold back.”

“You say that now, but--” Fili’s words ended in a groan as Kili tightened around him. His thrusts grew less tentative.

“I’m not made of glass, brother.” He smiled as Fili shuddered when he did it again. “I won’t break.”

“Kili....” The familiar edge of warning in his brother’s voice was about as effective as it was when he used it in less intimate situations. Which was to say not at all.

When he slid his hands down Fili’s back to grip his ass, his fingers brushed against the toy that stretched his brother. Kili twisted it and felt a flash of satisfaction as his brother cried out, thrust more urgently into him.

“I can’t.... You shouldn’t.” Fili arched his neck, swallowed a second cry. “I can only hold back so much.”

“I can take whatever you give me.” Kili deliberately tightened around Fili. “ _Big_ brother.” He had only a moment to regret his reckless words before Fili growled, gripped his hips, and really put his back into his thrusts, which quickly grew shorter, more erratic.

Kili didn’t know whether to plead for more or less, to beg for release or plead for this sharp pleasure to go on for hours. Need coiled tighter and tighter in his gut until he thought he had to shatter when it finally broke. When he tensed as his hips jerked, Fili covered his mouth with a hand, muffling the cry he made when he came. It only took a few thrusts more for Fili to follow him.

Kili curled his fingers in his brother’s hair, gold more precious to him than any they could hope to find in Erebor, and held him close. Whatever Thorin demanded of him this evening was a small price to pay for this prize.


End file.
